


Boy With a Vlog

by spacebabedun



Category: Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebabedun/pseuds/spacebabedun
Summary: Taylor moved to LA to get away from her past. Now she's focused on the present.





	Boy With a Vlog

**Part One**

_ Hello! It’s me again. You’re probably thinking to yourself “Taylor, why are you in your car with a million boxes”. It’s because I’m moving! Yay!  _

_ I’m sure you’re now all wondering why I didn’t mention this until now. The answer is unsurprisingly that I'm the worst youtuber in the world. There is so much I have to catch you guys up on. So much drama and I’m gonna tell you all about it on the drive to my new place.  _

_ “Taylor, where are you moving to? A new apartment in your town? In the city?” _

_ Good question! I’m moving 1,000 miles away to the city of Los Angeles. I know what you’re thinking and heart me out. I know every youtuber moves to LA and I have a valid reason and I will tell you what that is.  _

_ First, you may be wondering if Kryss is moving with me. The answer is a very sad no. He actually hasn’t lived with me for the past three months. We’ve been really good at keeping you guys updated. He is actually moving to the UK and apparently it’s easier for him to do that than it is to move states when you’re on a work visa. Or it could be his boyfriend. I don’t know. I didn’t agree with his choices but I’m happy for him or whatever.  _

_ So the reason I’m moving. This is the first time I’ll be telling this story on camera and it’s kind of complicated and weird so I will try and break it down into what is important. It’s not like I don’t have the next 14 hours to try and tell it.  _

_ Some of you may know that Kryss and I had another roommate. She was never in videos or anything. For the sake of this story we’ll call her Kelly. Kryss and I used to be friends with Kelly when we first moved about 7 months ago. Things were great at first, we had a good time.  _

_ Then things went to shit when Kryss said he was moving in like two months. Kelly kind of lost her shit. I wasn’t super happy about him leaving either but as his friend I’m supportive of whatever it is that he does. But she really really lost her shit.  _

_ Kryss being the kind person that he is tried everything he could to try and make it better. He even offered to pay rent for a couple months after he left but she wanted nothing to do with him. Like, she went two solid months without talking to him.  _

_ She was fine with me at first but it was super tense because he would be trying to talk to her and be nice and make things right with her and she would only talk to me and to him through me and it was super weird.  _

_ Then he moved officially. I drove him to the airport super early in the morning. I came straight home afterwards and her car wasn’t there but she had definitely been there before we left. I really didn’t think much of it and went back to bed because it was like five in the morning.  _

_ When I got up she still wasn’t there but she works a normal job so I assumed she was just at work. No big deal. I went about my day like normal until I started to realize that things were missing. When I went to make breakfast my frying pan wasn’t anywhere to be found. That wasn’t the only thing. I also couldn’t find a porcelain pig that Kryss had left behind that was always next to the television. _

_ This went on all day. Little things that were mine or things Kryss had left behind were gone. They were small things that I may have missed had the vibe not already been super weird in the house. Something told me to check Stacy’s room.  _

_ Low and behold there was my shit. This should have been the first sign that maybe something was seriously wrong here but for some reason I just took the stuff back and put it back where it belonged. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.  _

_ Stacy didn’t come home until the next day and when she did I saw she noticed the stuff back but she didn’t say anything. I had decided to let it go but then she refused to talk to me. At all. About anything. She would barely even look at me if we were in the same room together.  _

_ My shit started going missing again but it wasn’t as easy to find. I don’t know what she did with it. I don’t know if she uses it or if she pawned it. I’m missing most of my dishware, a bunch of clothes, dvds, other personal items. I started to notice her following me after awhile in public but when I caught her keying my car that was the last straw.  _

_ I had to leave. I didn’t have to go all the way to California but honestly the further the better. I also haven’t told you there is a guy I’ve been talking to for awhile lives there so we’ll see how that goes.  _

_ I’m gonna wrap this up. There is way more to this story and maybe I’ll tell you more later but I think that’s all I have right now. Maybe during this 14 hour drive I’ll vlog more. For now I am going to drink too much coffee, listen to Britney Spears and probably cry for a while. See you next time! _


End file.
